


(A)ngel

by Haski_kitsune



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Unohana Retsu, Blond Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Chronokinesis, Double Agent Jugram Haschwalt, Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, Healthy Relationships, Human Tia Harribel, Humor, It’s not a secret, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kinda, Like Kingdom Hearts but Worse, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Characters are obviously here, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, Romance, Shinigami Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Slow Burn, THIS HAS MESSED UP PLOT, Tags Contain Spoilers, Time Travel, WE’RE 2000 YEARS BACK IN TIME KIDS, War, Winged Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haski_kitsune/pseuds/Haski_kitsune
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo always had a special talent for getting into absurd situations, but this case went beyond the limits of what was possible.[ • ]“Mr. An-gel, you have such huge wings!”[ • ]And. Yes. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques became Shinigami, Unohana Retsu turned into Kenpachi Yachiru, and Yama-Jii looked like he was seventeen. What thehell?!(Updates every two weeks)
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo & Gotei 13 | 13 Court Guard Squads, Tia Harribel & Jugram Haschwalth & Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. 2002 ad (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo lost his powers a month ago. He doesn’t copy very well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's an adorable idea from my favorite me ahahaha  
> In any case, this is a time travel fix-it, which is not what it seems at first glance.  
> Plus, here comes my second-favorite trail after "time travel" — "winged characters"! Yes, I love angels, ahem.  
> The original characters will be here, because this is into two and a half thousand in the past (guys, at least nine-tenths of mh were not born).

(Cover)

**(1)**

Ichigo folded his hands in front of his face in a prayer gesture, opening his eyes slightly. Yuzu and Karin were in the main section of the temple with their father, and he went to a small Annex that was empty.

Today was the fifth of January, almost the end of the New Year’s holidays, and thirty days since he lost his powers, so there was only one left until the thirty-one he allotted to himself for grief.

The last three weeks have been a blur for Ichigo, and he didn't notice anything for the first two, his father even asked him out of school. (Not that anyone asked about him there).

All the while, a hollow feeling grew in his chest, as if all his strength had been draining from his body. He had felt this once before, when Byakuya cut off his powers, but it had only lasted for a day, and it didn't cause any more inconvenience. The same pain pain now felt—

 _Broken_.

Ichigo frowned and pressed his forehead against his hands, then closed his eyes again. He knew that there were no Gods in this world, but he wanted to believe that someone could help him, bring back what he had lost.

But no one answered.

Ichigo lowered his hands with a sigh.

His mother taught him how to pray properly when he was little. They didn't go to Church for one New Year, and she blamed herself. Strange, because she knew about the non-existent Gods.

After her death… it was the first time in three years they came here.

Ichigo looked at his palms and squeezed them in his fist, not feeling reiryoku running through his veins.

After losing his powers, all his friends seemed to have adopted an unspoken rule ‘do not notify Ichigo of the other world’. He was grateful for their concern, but he didn't need it— to be protected. Ichigo could stand up for himself, with or without supernatural powers.

This extension was located in the back yard of the temple of the goddess Amaterasu, which was very famous near the Karakura town and was pretty crowded, but there was no one in this particular place except a few children.

And Ichigo. Perhaps because he refused to forget?

This extension worshipped God Mimihagi, which Ichigo did not hear about, but he believed that this was an inferior God. Although the caption under the plinth said ‘Stagnation’ and it didn't sound like an inferior patron.

Doesn’t matter. Ichigo shook his head and got to his feet. It doesn't matter. He is no longer interested in the other world, in any manifestations. No, no.

…

…Who was he kidding? He wanted to at least _know_ what was going on in the world that he was part of until recently.

Ichigo looked sadly at the hand-shaped statue of the God. This one had accompanied him since childhood.

“See ya, Minihage-sama”, he smiled sadly and turned back to it.

And all of a sudden—

“C”ompulsory

  
**Wham**

He wanted to move, but he **couldn't**. Ichigo frowned and tried to bring his leg forward again – but his body still wouldn't move. This was more of an otherworldly experience.

[An adult talking to my brother?] a voice came from the entrance. Ichigo could move his eyes, so he looked at the figure in the doorway. [Unexpected and unusual. What is the reason?]

The figure in the cloak emitted the overwhelming energy; Ichigo now realized that that’s how people with reiatsu normal felt.

“I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about,” Kurosaki said, finally breaking control of his body.

[If you hadn’t known, you'd be struggling physically right now, not like you're doing now, arrogant child], the creature squinted. [Let's look at your blood].

Ichigo felt his newly acquired control being transferred back to the figure. Well, shit.

The creature bent over him and pierced the skin on his arm. Kurosaki didn't even hiss. If it wants to hurt him, it should try harder.

Ichigo wasn't afraid, because he knew he wouldn't be killed. It felt like that for some reason.

The creature seems to have _licked_ up his blood. Arghh, Kurosaki grimaced. It gave a startled (he thought so) sigh.

[Gemischt! Mudblooded Quincy in Gensei!] It said, admiringly.

The fuck? Ichigo stopped trying to pull away, eyes wide. What did it mean? Ishida told him about the purity of the blood and Quincy’s techniques, but… the figure laughed, a low, otherworldly voice.

[I can't believe it. Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow! The Emperor will be pleased with you, arrogant child!] It grabbed him with something Ichigo couldn't see and dragged him to the exit.

Kurosaki, limp in the mental fetters, tried to comprehend the information. The creature wasn't lying; he felt it, with some sixth sense – the instinct the Hollow had spoken of – and suddenly it hit him.

If he doesn’t get out, he won't get answers to his questions. The old man couldn't have been unaware of mom’s race. Ichigo growled, almost animalistic-like, and snatched the control out of the hands of the creature.

Fuck it, he's Kurosaki Ichigo, and it can't be any other way. He had forgotten it a little in thirty days of powerlessness.

He jumped out of the way, running for the exit. He should have called his father or Karin, they could handle even if he can’t.

[Not so fast], growled the figure, and the cloak was raised a little, clearly releasing something made from reiatsu.

Think! Ichigo shouted to himself, twisting sharply to avoid being hit.

From what Kurosaki had seen, these things could somehow control the bodies that were affected by them. He didn't know if they could bend, but he didn't really want to check.

The only tactic that came to mind was to dodge while he could.

[The Emperor will definitely welcome you, arrogant child!] rasped the creature, disappearing from view. Moving technique.

It didn't take Ichigo a second to push off on the next step and send himself flying in the opposite direction. The creature that leaped out of the techique only laughed in delight as it prepared to attack again.

It had locked him in the building, cutting off his escape route, Ichigo realized, frowning even harder. So he can't call for help. All that remained was—

‘Work! Work!’ Ichigo begged, trying to awaken the power that had disappeared, to make it power him again. Unlike previous times, when the previously full Reishi world did not feel filled with a single particle—

Ichigo’s eyes glowed slightly red.

—something responded.

‘It doesn't feel like Shinigami power,’ Ichigo noted, dodging another round of attacks and licking his lips. ‘Perhaps this is the power of Quincy…’ he thought. ‘This guy might be Quincy, there's no reason not to think so.’

Despite Ishida claiming to be the last of his kind, Ichigo didn't think it was possible. You can't destroy an entire race without leaving a trace.

Instead of emptiness, Ichigo could now see dark red flashes of energy that were definitely easier to dodge.

He had no time to be happy for the now-returnes powers, and he also needed to figure out how Quincy’s powers work in general! Why didn't he listen to the uncomplaining Icida?! R-r-r, snarled irritated Ichigo.

Reishi glowed under his feet. Great! It worked like shunpo, but required more concentration.

[Hirenkyaku?] the creature muttered, suddenly frozen. [Then, it’s _serious_ ] it said again releasing a wave of red ribbons.

Ichigo could see them now as clearly as before.

He didn't close his eyes, just clenched his fists. Fuck if he loses.

 **Fuck you**!

“A”lterate

[It can't be...] the creature whispered. Ichigo didn't know what had happened, but he realized that the world around him had changed. No, the temple was still there, even intact (in some unknown way).

But there were threads hanging around, countless of them.

And at no end was it clear that he won in this scenario. Kurosaki bit his lip and got to his feet, brushing himself off. The decision rose from somewhere in the soul, as if someone was advising—

 _Ossan_. Oh.

Vollständig: kamihitei

World sank into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you say hello to Pernida? Say goodbye to it for three hundred pages; have you seen orange haired Ichigo? Say goodbye to him FOR FOREVER AHAHAHA
> 
> The reason Ichigo regained his powers is Pernida, tbh. Its power, “Evolution”, accelerated recovery, so, well, now there are, ahem, the consequences for the poor arm.
> 
> Ahem, ahem. In any case, I want to clarify a couple more points before starting (SUFFERING).
> 
> Shinigami techniques are in italics,   
> Quincy — bold,   
> Hollow — underlined;   
> special techniques (Volständig, Schrift, Bankai, etc.) are placed in the center;   
> the voice of transcendence beings (incarnations of the King of souls) is highlighted with [parentheses].
> 
> Now you can definitely start reading the rest of the story :)


	2. 200 BC (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo timetraveled. Nothing more happened this day (no, something did, he just didn’t know it did).  
> (Ph, poor Ichigo).  
> (He will never know what hit him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crossed out dates mean that Ichigo doesn’t know them
> 
> Also, should I make a dictionary of Japanese terms or is it fine to put them to the end?

**(2)**   
~~The 6th of December~~

Ichigo opened his eyes, feeling the light of daybreak through his eyelids. He blinked a couple of times and sat up, looking back, his back aching uncomfortably. All around him, as far as he could see, was a vast field of tall, uncut grass. Kurosaki pushed his long hair back from his face and winced at the sensation of his sharp nails touching his skin.

Stop. Long hair?

Okay, it wasn't the only thing that bothered him, but it made him think of… associations.

Ichigo grabbed a strand of hair and pulled it to his face. _Black_. Kurosaki mesmerized it with his gaze, but then closed his eyes for a couple of agonizing moments and exhaled. It didn't matter, he has already changed the color and length of his hair, really, it wasn't that unusual in his world.

It was more important to know where the _hell_ he was.

  


Ichigo got to his feet and brushed the yellowed grass from his feet. There was nothing to be seen but the field. It was beautiful, although it became clear that he had been thrown far away – there were no huge fields in the vicinity of Karakura.

And then he noticed a thing that had happened to him before coming to… wherever he was… his powers returned.

Kurosaki could feel the flow of reiryoku flowing through his body again, how the core of his inner world was generating energy somewhere in the middle of his chest, how he could walk on air from a single desire.

His powers were _back_!

Ichigo let out a cry of delight, not wanting to think about _how_ they'd come back. And he didn't really care. What's the difference? (Ichigo definitely wasn't a racist, not after fucking Espada and Ishida of all things. and given the fact that his mom was definitely more than eighty percent quincy, any prejudice was gone).

It was as if a great weight had been lifted from his body, the pain in his heart that had been growing since his loss of powers, the pain in his head disappeared, and an emotion of joy burst into his gray world without feelings.

In the name of Soul King, he missed it.

He clenched his fists, digging in with his half-claws – did he have claws?.. – in the palm of his hand. He wanted to try it out, but it could scare people who were nearby.

Or was he not in Gensei? …anyway.

He had to go out to people, or find a platform from which he could see some landmarks. He wanted to go home and tell the family about his returned reiryoku.

Ichigo stepped into the grass, starting to push through the tall thickets that reached up to his chest. It wasn't like walking through it, but it was hard to stand in it. And there was something wrong in the way from his back.

Ichigo sighed and continued walking forward, retreating into himself. After losing his powers, this happened very often, so Kurosaki, in a sense, learned to control this state.

It was useful, especially in biology classes (discussing the structure of the human brain was not his favorite topic… to put it mildly.

He looked around in his mind, squinting. He could see all his memories here, even if only in a very limited way. The latest, about Quincy’s appearance – or whatever it was – in the temple, hung right in front of him.

Something was wrong with the last moment before teleporting. Ichigo couldn't figure out what it was, but at least the word **Alterate** was superfluous. And **Vollständig** was strange. Kurosaki bit his lip as he looked at the bright flash before plunging into darkness.

Could it be that he used Quincy’s spatial technique? But Ishida did not speak of its existence. Although he did not know about the survived – presumably – relatives. Ichigo didn't like those riddles—

His thoughts were interrupted in the most brazen manner.

A small figure appeared in front of Ichigo.

“What are you doing here, ji-san¹?” He pulled at the fur on Ivhigo’s clothes. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the small child standing in front of him. “You're out of the forbidden field! Didn't your kaa-san² tell you that it was dangerous?

And here's a chance to get information, Ichigo noted melancholically.

The boy looked strange, dressed in traditional japanese clothing that Ichigo himself only saw on ō-bon, New Year festivals or so, or a variation of it on shinigami, and also poor. Who would wear it, except for some shootings?

“I only recently came here, I didn't have time to know about this field,” Ichigo squatted down. “Can you tell me where I am?” the boy chewed his lip, thinking.

“I was told not to talk to people who came from the other side of the field, but you don't seem scary to me… This is Kaji³ site, ji-san!” he said at last.

‘Site’? Where did Ichigo got that people use such outdated concepts?

“I've lost my memory and I don't know where I came from,” Ichigo decided to use a simple excuse. He watched documentaries where people had it rolling.

(Not always, but, uh-oh, Kurosaki will try to make it work.)

The boy frowned and folded his arms. “Maybe someone from the Hon site hit you on the head. Goro-ji-san doesn't remember four whole summers of his life!”

‘summer’???

And then Ichigo realized. He hasn’t fallen into the Dangai, but… Kurosaki, suppressing a tremor in his hands, clarified: “Which summer is this of the Emperor’s reign?” please, just not too far away… and better not in the past at all, but somewhere in the mountains, and he will just leave here…

“The fourteenth summer since Emperor Kogen’s becoming, ji-san!” the boy laughed. “You must have been hit hard on the head!"

Oh, _fuck_. Two hundred years before our era (Ichigo knew the history of Japan about as well as Rukia did know English, but he still remembered the eras, and Yayoi still caused him a shiver in the spine). Fuck.

“That's right, our Emperor Kogen, isn't he?” Kurosaki laughed nervously. “Now I’m starting to remember, I'm from the—“ I should have learned history better, I should have learned history better. “—Yama⁴ site”.

Karakura is next to fucking Morioka, mount Fuji is clearly in Tokyo, Ichigo was clearly disappointing his geography teacher right now.

“You’ve gone pretty far,” the boy said cheerfully. “You live under the fire mountain. Come on, háha⁵ will also want to hear about your life!”

Wait! Ichigo wanted to grab his head and pull out his now-long-and-black hair. He needed a break to think about what had happened, it wasn't every day that he went back two thousand two hundred and two years – it was a wonder that twenty more hadn't come from above.

His only hope was that he would be able to go back, because even this boy made him feel sick. Previously, he had only experienced this feeling when talking to spirits.

It was unpleasant. As always, when Ishida and the others ran out of the classroom in the middle of class, when he saw Orihime chatting with someone he didn't see. It always hurt.

Here it is at least reasonable (not quite so).

Ichigo, who was lost in his mind, didn't realize that the boy grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the site’s railings. When he did, it was too late — they were too close to the gate.

“Wait! Yoyro⁶, who is this?” A guard with a clumsily carved deleuze spear shouted. Ichigo mentally offered prayers to Amaterasu Okami, Inari Okami, and a couple of other gods of the Japanese pantheon.

“It's ji-san who doesn't remember anything!” Yoyro said proudly, spreading his hands. “He came out of the forbidden field, even though you say they don't come back from there, or they come back as enemies.

The guard narrowed his eyes and looked at Ichigo appraisingly. Apparently, he was looking for the distinctive signs of the tribe on the other side of the field. Kurosaki took hold on his wrist. Ichigo didn't think he would, but it was… unpleasant. And something on his back continued to interfere with his movement.

“What's your name, and what's on your back, then? It doesn't look like a cape,” he said suspiciously, lowering his spear a little.

“What's on my back?” Ichigo asked, blinking. Yoyro looked accusingly at the guard.

“Ji-san, he doesn't remember anything, and he couldn't even tell me which summer it is,” he said, reminding the guard. He flushed.

Ichigo's hands were still shaking, even from the usual observation of practically – yes, ‘practically’, literally pre-era people who interacted with him.

"All right,” the guard said, lowering his spear. “He'll sit in the barn until he remembers his name. Do you accept the condition?” he turned to Ichigo.

He shrugged and nodded. It's better than being killed by his own ancestors anyway.

“Come on!” the boy lit up. Ichigo sighed and followed him.

  
…

The difficulties of living in the past — apart from the constant feeling that you were talking to almost ghosts, the nervous trembling and unbearable longing — were revealed to Ichigo in the evening.

He wouldn't say what a japanese traditional toilet was, because it didn't evoke the most pleasant memories, but to wash in the river… Kurosaki didn’t mind, but he wasn’t used to the lack of soap (that less).

At least he realized that he was still in Karakura territory – the river was still following roughly the same route.

Ichigo looked around, realizing that somewhere nearby was the place where his mother would be killed in many, many years later. He shook his head, distracted by more mundane concerns.

Like for example… What was that about his appearance?! How did the appearance change during time travel?? How did it even work???

Ichigo still didn't look at his reflection, but just looking at his body was enough to tell him that he couldn’t wash himself that easily.

The clothes changed along with his hair. He was wearing a standard Shinigami uniform, although he was wearing strange bone armor over it, and a strip of black fur stretched from his forearm, which did not obey the laws of physics – how can it float like in water when there is no wind? – and on the hands in general laid a solid cover of bone, which did not want to be torn off.

How to wash?.. Kurosaki thought when he tried to remove a bone armor, but pulled it out of consideration, Yoyro.

“Ji-san, how you will wash your—“ Yoyro hesitated, looking at Ichigo. “Your back-things?”

“Which ones?” Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He continued to examine his newly acquired claws, and only now did he emerge from the depths of consciousness.

“Well, you canat least look at the river”, the boy narrowed his eyes. “We don't have mirrors in the site, but the water works, too!” he laughed as he ran right into the water.

Ichigo didn't support him, just stared at his reflection. The advice was good, but Ichigo was _a little_ surprised by what he saw in the water.

He correctly understood that the hair had become long and blackened, but he couldn't see his eyes and face. And his _back_ , especially is back. Red eyes, almost white skin, and a red stripe running through his entire face.

…he looked like an A _rrancar_.

If one could describe the level of confusion Ichigo felt at that moment, it could be compared to _gender dysphoria_ , but that wasn't all. Huge white _wings_ sprouted from his back.

In the fucking name of Inari Okami.

Ichigo swallowed and shook his head, closing his eyes. Maybe heimagined it.

He opened his eyes. Nope, Ichigo didn’t.

There will still be time to have a breakdown tonight, Kurosaki, he thought, scratching the bridge of his nose.

“When the guard asked what it was on my back”, Kurosaki turned to Yoyro. He needed to come up with an excuse for non-human biology, “These are ウイング⁷“.

“What?” Yoyro asked.

“My wings, human ones,” Kurosaki nodded, hiding his wide-open eyes in incomprehension. What should he do?

What should he do in the past? Where to go? What to do? _Why_ was he here? Ichigo was already useless, and in the past—

“Ji-san, your eyes are glowing!” Yoyro merrily sniffed, holding hands up to Ichigo’s face. He blinked in suprise.

“Really?”

“Of course!” Smiling Yoyro assured him. “Red, very beautiful!” Ichigo put his hand under his face and snorted. They truthly glowed.

His mask glowed yellow, too. Yoruichi nicknamed them ‘headlights’ for this.

Kurosaki sighed, dusted himself off, and tried to calm down. He still had a sleepless night — hi, sleep deprivation, Ichigo definitely hated it — ahead of him to think. The wings behind him straightened out a little in unison and bent again.

…He needed to get used to it.

“Let's go swimming already, ji-san”, Yoyro tugged Ichigo by his hand. Kurosaki nodded, but stared at the new clothes again.

How. Can. He. Remove. It? Okay, shikafusho was fine, Kurosaki had experience in unraveling those layers of clothing, but through the armor? _How???_ Facing the challenges of your own biology in the past was worse than just being in the past.

Only if the armor dissolved for a couple of minutes, Ichigo frowned.

And then. Armor went under shikafusho. Ichigo could still feel it pressing against his skin, but the sleeves weren't inserted under the bone. Kurosaki suppressed a shiver, sighed, and chose not to demonstrate that he felt the touch of the bone.

But it was finally possible to wash.

The wings behind him fluttered happily. It was only now that Ichigo began to feel them clearly, and his mouth was dry again.

(He could feel them on the field, it just didn't occur to him that he might have their weight on his back, not depression, but extra limbs.)

Fucking alternative anatomy.

…

"Háha asked the warriors to bring more hay here so that you would be at least a little more comfortable," Yoyro said, showing him the barn, cheerfully – even too much, Ichigo had never seen such an overflowing child.

Yoyro blinked, a little disappointed.

“We would have put you in the house, but the elders said it was dangerous, ji-san,” Yoyro shook his head, clearly disappointed. “Remember your name quickly! I'll at least call you by it!”

Ichigo nodded and tried to put on a smile. It was bad.

“Go to sleep already,” he felt Yoyro, pushing Kurosaki’s wings. “Maybe you'll remember tomorrow.”

“Maybe,” Ichigo shook his head “It's already dark, go home, your kaa-san will be worried.

“Yes, Yes”, Yoyro rolled his eyes, but waved and ran off.

Ichigo looked around— there wasn't even a light. Second Century bc, he reminded himself. He shouldn't be counting on something— modern, Kurosaki reminded himself.

Ichigo sat down on the hay and closed his eyes, putting his hands on his face.

…

What The hell.

What the hell!

He jumped up and kicked a barrel, feeling the wings flapping angrily behind him again.

…

Let them stop moving! Let them turn out to be a fucking fake, like the whole story! Time travel is definitely not something that was mentioned by Rukia in the beginning when I got him in the Affairs of Shinigami!

Ichigo slammed his fist into the wall, crouching and trembling with hatred.

Black hair, for which he is now seized, was not his!

Another slam against the wall.

The eyes didn't belong to him! The claws that he had used to scratch all over his skin while washing were not what had originally grown on his body!

And more.

The red streak that ran across Ichigo's skin and hair belonged to the Hollow, not _him_! Kurosaki talons in his face, he felt the current under a red reiatsu.

He wanted to tear it out of his body completely.

It wasn't until blood ran down his palm that Ichigo woke up, pulling his hand away and shaking his head, trying to calm down. He's been through a lot of panic attacks, that's normal.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm sixteen, my seven is made up of—" Ichigo began to say to himself, slowly leveling his breathing. Why is he always so weak?..

No, without causeless thoughts. Enough panic for today.

Every time he broke down in his room – it happened with enviable regularity – he wondered what his friends would think if they saw him scratching his hand in a fit of rage at himself. Their only advantage was the presence of at least some emotions, except boredom and irritation.

Ichigo didn't tell anyone about it. He himself realized that he was depressed, and this made him weak. Kurosaki hid it with all his might, but all his efforts to cope were ruined by the reminder of his past life.

And there were many of them.

Kurosaki clenched his fists, pushing thoughts of rukia and the others away. they are not here, have not been and will not be in the next thousand years, this is one, and he had the power again, this is two.

For the first time, the thought of time travel made me happy. the prospect of not having to see pitying faces every day... was reassuring, if not worse.

ichigo sat down on the hay again, noting that the scratch on his face had already healed-hello, regeneration, kurosaki missed you – and thought, falling into his mini-halls of mind.

He didn't want to change anything yet, because he might come back, and there was an apocalypse in the world. In addition, he continued to hope that he would return home soon.

Ichigo looked back at the last memory before time travel. Something was wrong, he could feel it, but he couldn't put it into words. Kurosaki was clearly missing something.

In any case, Ichigo massaged his temples, frowning and leaning against the barn wall, I need to come to some sort of moral agreement with myself tonight.

* * *

~~The 7th of December~~

“Ji-chan!” Yoyro happily knocked on the door, and Ichigo, evil-eyed, stood up. The whole fluffy, disheveled mass of feathers followed him.

“What is it and why did I go to the ‘-chan’ section?” Kurosaki croaked in an even angrier and hoarer voice than usual. Passing by the girl shuddered, but Yoyro have not even lost his enthusiasm.

“I've been thinking about it for a while tonight,” he said, holding the food out to one side and the other behind his back, “and I've decided that you fit the category of ‘people who pass it by childish naivety’.”

He made the puppy-eyes™. Ichigo felt his bad mood — which he finally _had_ after all — lighten a little.

“You little bastard!” he snarled and grabbed Yoyro, who was already running away, by the skirts of his clothes.

He twitched helplessly, growling, “Even chichi⁸ can't catch me, how did you manage to?”

“Everyone has their own methods,” Ichigo shrugged proudly, fully awake and refreshed. Not to say that after all his battles, he could anticipate every move Yoyro made five minutes before he made it, and with his supernatural reaction restored, Yoyro had absolutely no chance.

“Háha asked me to give you food, ji-chan, but i don't think you deserve it,” Yoiro shook his head, tilting the clay bowl dangerously.

Ichigo caught it with his hand and grabbed the bowl of stew.

“Not fair” Yoyro sighed, losing all hope to upset Ichigo.

“Fair”, Ichigo said, taking a sip. Nothing spectacular, but not bad. “To answer your question in advance, no, I didn't remember anything that night, alas”.

Only survived a thousand and one existential crises because I forgot that now I have wings growing out of my back and turned over on my back, Ichigo thought, but it's probably not worth mentioning.

“Well,” Yoyro waved his hands. “It's okay for me to call you Ji-chan, let the rest figure it out themselves. Háha will definitely be shy, you're pretty handsome”.

Ichigo ruffled his hair out of habit, closing his eyes. He knew how popular he could be if it wasn't for his reputation, but he didn't want to. He didn’t want to have a troublesome fanclub like Ishida’s one.

“Tell her I'm underage,” Ichigo chuckled, opening his eyes slightly. In the past, it didn't really matter, but in Japan, it did, even if a little. “Where are we goong now?”

“Oh, so you do remember something?” Yoyro smiled, clapping his hands. “To the elder, he wanted to question you”.

“Not much, just age and place of birth,” Ichigo said. “Why would he want to meet me?”

“How old are you? I'm five!” Yoyro interested. “It is not every day that a man comes out of the forbidden field who has lost his memory and does not belong to the enemy tribe”.

“I'm fifteen, and yes, you're right, I'm terribly suspicious,” Ichigo narrowed his eyes and put out his hands in a typical frightening gesture. He wanted to pretend that he was serious, but the jovial fluttering of his wings gave him away.

Traitors, he thought fleetingly, suppressing another flash of horror at the sensation of movement where it shouldn't be.

The residents who met them looked at Ichigo walking with hidden fear. He would have been afraid of a man with strange glowing tattoos on his face and wings on his back, too, actually.

Even Yama-ji would be surprised… or not. Ichigo was sure that Sotaicho had seen the birth of Jesus, and he must have seen the angels, too, so it wouldn’t be the suprise to see another one.

…

—what did Ichigo call himself just now? Of course, the wings immediately reminded him of an angel – obviously, white fluffy wings will remind him of angels! – but he wasn't aware of himself as such.

“Why did you stop there, ji-chan?” He heard Yoyro. “Elder will not wait”.

Ichigo nodded, hurrying to catch up with him. He didn't have to worry about the secret of his identity, memory loss was a universal excuse for everything in his case.

The residents of the site continued to watch him with worried looks.

  
…

“Bring our guest closer to me, Yoyro“, A man in his fifties squinted – and yes, Ichigo remembered that the average life expectancy in the Yayoi era was one and a half times less than in the twenty-first century, but Kurosaki couldn't see him as an old man!

“Yeah, fine, elder,” Yoiro nodded, nudging Ichigo in the side and hissing, “Move, ji-chan.”

Ichigo silently walked forward, squaring his shoulders. He was used to going out to meetings with senior management with pride. In this site, there was no one to encourage him in any case.

“Yoyro, go play out with other kids, I want to talk to the guest of our sote alone,” the elder said, opening his eyes. He bore a terrible resemblance to Yama-ji, though he was much thinner and looked more sickly.

Yoyro muttered something resentfully, but still ran out of the house, but immediately laughed and went to his friends. The elder smiled, but then turned serious as he looked at Ichigo.

“I see that you are an unusual young man,” he said, bending even more. “I've never seen anyone with the power of ‘seeing’ like you, not even my children… Maybe it's for the best”. 

Ichigo flinched, unable to contain himself. As the man realized that he has reiryoku? Kurosaki didn't think he knew the name, but the fact was—

“Who are you?” Kurosaki asked, tensing slightly. The elder chuckled.

“If you understand what I'm talking about, then you haven't forgotten everything,” he said, making Ichigo look embarrassed. He was always impulsive. “But the answer is simple, the tribal elder is chosen not by seniority, but by how clearly he sees the spirits of the ancestors. Of course, I understand that you are stronger than me in this art”.

Ichigo took his elbow and scratched thoughtfully at the junction of fur and armor. It made sense, scientists in his time still hadn't figured out what specific criteria were used to select conditional leaders in sites, and the ability to see spirits wasn't so absurd.

“I won't throw you out of our camp, even though I know you can feed yourself,” the elder nodded to himself. “I can only ask you to stay here to protect our camp from evil spirits. They almost destroyed the gate in the last attack, and no one knows what to do with it”.

Ichigo bit his lip, thinking. He could give up his life here, but it wouldn't do him any good, and _when_ he returned to his own time, it was better to go straight back to Karakura.

For him, the answer was obvious.

“Of course,” Ichigo nodded. Destroying Hollows was not a problem for him.

* * *

>   
> ¹ uncle / older prople (address, not to relatives)
> 
> ² mother (someone else’s)
> 
> ³ fire (jap.)

⁴ mountain (jap.)

⁵ mother (your own)

⁶ good son (jap.)

⁷ In japanese, there is a basic name for wings — yoku, and there is also a English-like name — uingu. Ichigo used the second one, and nobody could know English in Yayoi era.

⁸ dad (your own)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the size of the timeback? I wanted to make it symbolic, plus it's already quite a developed time in the history of Japan and a sufficient number of years for Ichigo to go through the path that I had planned for him. He’ll suffer >:D  
> It’s all until that fun-fervently, because Ichigo I have is somehow Op-i-don’t-give-a-fuck-timist, but ahem, you realize, that nothing is ever that simple with this particular creature ahahahah I love him too mich, don’t want to OOC him much(


	3. 200 BC (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit progresses
> 
> Ichigo  
> C A N  
> teach
> 
> Yoyro is a little piece of sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so. I present to you. ‘Learn Japanese with Haski Kitsune, without registration and SMS’. I myself just know this at the "ok" level, so I thought it would be a good idea to cram expressions into ff. You don't mind???
> 
> And I remind you, the Fahey that Ichigo still have not told anyone his name. In general, the word "angel" is unlikely to appear before the next — or even the next — chapter. For a fanfiction called "Angel" it's charming, :A 
> 
> And
> 
> I try to avoid the OC, but they appear themselves, it's not my fault
> 
> The main action will unfold only in the fifth (possibly) chapter. Because RELATIONSHIP MATTERS

**(3)**   
~~The 7th of December~~

Ichigo put his hand under his head, scratching the skin under his hair thoughtfully. He squinted (there were advantages to his new uniform, even the claws). He really didn't know what to do.

As it turned out, the elder knew that he didn't have much time left (oddly, he was only fifty-three. Ichigo was still getting used to the idea of living in the past, so he tried not to think about it) and had already chosen a successor of spiritual techniques, but he realized that Kurosaki knew more, and assigned him to teach Yoyro.

Yes! Yoyro, of all children in this sight, it was him! He was too much like Karin to Ichigo, but that wasn't a problem that could stop Kurosaki. The problem was the obvious fact that—

Ichigo didn't know how to teach people.

He knew most of the, uh, advanced techniques, but the basics, like Hohō (learning it, not using), remained a completely dark part of his powers to him. In addition, it came to him absolutely instinctively, and others constantly had difficulties.

This was a problem, although the potential Yoyro had.

“Kiddo!” Ichigo called out, straightening up. He had already decided that he would stay in Kaji, so he _will_ stay in Kaji! Kurosaki resolutely spread his wings.

Yoyro ran up, smiling and adjusting the cloak on his shoulders. Ichigo sighed, massaging his temples. He's fifteen, too young for this shit.

“You know that you were chosen as the elder's successor, right?” Kurosaki asked, looking up at Yoyro’s eyes. He shrugged.

“Of course, ji-chan. I can touch háha, after all,” Yoyro shook his head. Ichigo blinked, and—

Oh. It was hideously _awkward_.

“And there are a lot of people in the parking lot who see—“ Ichigo remembered that the word ‘ghost’ did not appear in the everyday life of ordinary people, and snorted. “—Yūrey¹?

“Yes, about half of them notice the haze, ji-chan,” Yoiro said lightly, but then a snide grin spread across his face. “Are we changing the the-e-eme, ji-chan? Awkward to talk?”

Ichigo snorted, but shrugged and answered with his hands on his knees.

“I didn't grow up in an environment where death was a normal aspect of life, kiddo, that's what I remember— my háha also died, but her yūrei didn't show up. I don't want to think about it”.

Yoyo, rolling from heel to toe, eventually flopped down next to Ichigo.

“Fine!” he shouted loudly, almost to the entire site. “Back to the fact of my transfer, ji-chan. What did the elder tell you?” Yoyro asked with his head bowed.

“He asked me to teach— you,” Ichigo muttered, glancing at Yoyro from under his brow. (Kurosaki had forgotten that he had long hair, and it looked rather cute). “Come on, laugh”.

Surprisingly, Yoyro said nothing, only folded his strange facial expression. He tapped his chin with a finger, rolled his eyes, and mumbled thoughtfully, clearly in deep thought.

“This is both such a brilliant and stupid idea, ji-chan, that I don't even know how to describe it”, he finally said, giving up on coming up with a witty comment.

Ichigo could only confirm that, “I know, right?”

Yoyro looked at him, took the rags of his wings, and smiled, burying his face in his hands.

“Oh, Kami, this is going to be an incredible experience”.

Ichigo nodded.

…

“Since you know I see ghosts now, chiiko², why don't you introduce me to your kaa-san?” Ichigo asked on the way back to the barn.

Yoyro squinted.

“How did you know that was the reason I didn't introduce you to her, ji-chan?” he asked, leaning forward suspiciously.

“I once met a girl with the same problem. Her friend was Yūrei, but she couldn’t tell anyone because she didn't know if anyone had seen him”, when Yoyro stared at him in outrage, Ichigo just shrugged, grinning. “You are different, but the situations are similar”.

Yoyro only mumbled something unintelligible, but nodded, having let know that still introduce. And he was silent. Either offended, or who knows what— Ichigo, as someone who hadn't experienced almost any normal childhood problems, couldn't understand how Yoyro felt.

…but he had _sisters_ who, unlike him, were normal.

“ _Boo_.”

The flap of the wing was deafening, and even Ichigo felt it bend. Yoyro yelped and turned around, standing in a posture of ‘fear me"’ Ichigo snorted. Chiiko blushed.

“It's you, ji-chan!” he pointed his finger at Ichigo. “Your wings are too noisy! You did it on purpose!”

“Fine, fine,” Kurosaki said, hiding a smile. Yoyro’s reaction was just adorable. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. “Let's go to your kaa-san”.

Yoyro sulked and turned away, and Ichigo could only pat his hair. Kurosaki frowned.

The wings behind his back after the prank began to— have fellings in them. Previously, they had simply been dragged behind the back in a standing position, and now the muscles felt the same as in the hands. That is, it felt real.

…

That was uncomfortable, but that is.

Wings weren’t the worst thing that could have happened to him in the past, (though it was the most confusing change), and it wasn't likely that he would have to endure them for long, because Kurosaki… _wanted to hope_ for his soon return.

“Ji-chan—“ Yoyro said. “You're the first person in the village to talk to me normally, not pityingly, after you found out my parents were dead”. Ichigo nodded, listening. He didn't like feeling pity for himself, too.

Yoyro smiled widely and turned to Kurosaki, thrusting his fist in his armor.

“Thank you, ji-chan! I hope you will remember your name soon so that we can live with you!” Ichigo chuckled and raised Yoyro in his hands, forcing it more important.

Kurosaki jabbed Yoyro in the nose and promised:

“Of course I'll remember—“ He was lying, of course, but he didn't want to hurt chiiko.

For the rest of the way, Yoyro hung on Ichigo’s back, tugging at Kurosaki’s feathers and giggling in his ear as he listened to his irritated hiss. Ichigo couldn't even bring himself to be angry with him.

He was just trying to get the stupid smile off his face and stop making that weird purring³ sound.

***

~~The 22nd of December~~

“Ohayō⁴, mishiranu⁵-san,” woman, Yoyro’s kaa-san, knocked on the door. Ichigo stretched, yawned, and reluctantly opened his eyes. Kurosaki stretched out on the hay again. “Are you sure you don't want to eat?”

“I'll get up soon, Mime⁶-san,” Ichigo finally stood up, adjusting his wings and narrowing his eyes in delight. The wings were really nice to brush. “I went to bed a little late”.

“Of course, mishiranu-san,” Mime laughed, smiling. Ichigo opened the door for her with a slightly less furrowed brow than usual, she was too light-hearted for him.

She reminded him a little of his háha, but Mime was a little less brave and headstrong, but Ichigo attributed this to the upbringing of Yayoi-era society. Yoyro was her first and last son, because her husband died seven months before the baby was born, and she herself died during childbirth.

In the second century BC, this was a fairly ordinary story, but Ichigo was still terribly offended for this family. They loved each other and didn't deserve a tragedy.

“How is Yoyro doing?” Ichigo asked, taking the bowl of fried fish from her hand.

“It hasn’t changed since last night,” she said playfully, pressing her hand to her face. “Although Yoyro can not wait to continue your lessons, he loves them a little bit too much”.

“I know, believe me,” Ichigo drawled mockingly. “When Yoyro thought I’m not watching, he delightedly told the other children about his ‘favorite Ji-chan!’”.

“It's so cute,” Mime said.

“ _Haha!!! Ji-cha-a-an!!!”_ distracted and flushed Yoyro fell from the corner of the door. “I'm not waiting for lessons with ji-chan! They're boring!”

“Oh, you're such a little shit,” Ichigo cooed, as disgustingly as he could. Mime could only laugh into her fist. “Don't freak out, chiiko”.

“Who's freaking out here?!” still red Yoyro exploded, eyes so much narrowes from embarrassment that his eyes had tears.

Ichigo only smiled at this naive reaction. Kurosaki did not remember his period of sincere childhood, so he liked to help children.

He had lived in the site for fifteen days, and during that time he had hardly ever used his abilities, except to observe the ghosts, of which there were many in Kaji.

To learn the basics ( ~~which Ichigo did not learn, ahem~~ ) it was not necessary to show them, it was necessary to _understand_. By yourself.

Everyone had their own method of feeling reishi, which Ichigo understood back in the days of pre-Zangetsu, although Rukia tried to prove to him that there is an academic, ‘correct’ way. It was a good thing he wasn't listening.

“You'll be summoning reiraku today,” Ichigo pointed at Yoyro’s forehead, brushing his hair off dietz with his other hand.

The new appearance was still annoying when he thought about it (the depression wasn't going away, Ichigo wasn't that naive to think that he could get rid of it himself) and a sense of wrongness haunted him every time Kurosaki looked at his reflection in the water.

But at least he'd learned to control it. The armor was not constantly pricked, and sleeping on the side because of the wings was even comfortable.

“Call _what_?” Yoyro puzzledly blinked, staring at the nothingness, until Ichigo pulled his bots on.

Well, Kurosaki was aware that this was a high-ranking technique, but for him, Ichigo had trained his control well. After all, it was not for nothing that he began to better control Reyryoku by the end of the war.

“Spiritual threads. This is— sayonará⁷, Mime-san!— something that will help you track on spirits and watch them. After all, you’ve already learned how to use reishi,” Ichigo replied as he stepped out of the door.

Yoyto blushed. The fact that he couldn’t feel anything for ten days straight hit his ego hard.

“Sayonará, háha!.. I learned it _five_ days ago, _stop bullying me_ , ji-chan!” Yoyro replied, arms crossed on his chest, and ran after Ichigo.

Kurosaki snorted and threw his arms over his shoulders, speeding up. Let him run. Yoyro angrily muttered something under his breath and rushed forward.

Mime laughed into the palm of her hand.

At least someone would take care of her son when the gods of death come.

…

“What should I do?” Yoyro put his hands on his hips as he looked at Ichigo, who was sitting on a boulder. Kurosaki decided to engage with him on the same forbidden field where he woke up, it was very large.

“Close your eyes and focus on the feeling of reiryoku in your body”, Ichigo instructed, still not believing that he was training someone. And supernatural abilities, which he had not been taught properly.

It's just that now Kurosaki had a library of his own memories in his head, which he could review an unlimited number of times, and he remembered every movement of his acquaintances.

Ichigo closed his eyes, twitching the corner of his mouth. A little unfair, but okay.

Yoyro mumbled something unintelligible, his eyes closed. He took a deep breath, letting his hands fall down and relaxing his arms. Ichigo felt his flow of reiryoku calming down.

Before that, Kurosaki decided to understand the reishi system and mystical abilities in general. Before that, there were no questions due to too many events in a row.

Reishi were simply particles of force in the air, and which were present in all beings, but were simply there passively. Reiryoku, on the other hand, were active reishi particles formed directly in the main energy center of the creature; it could be controlled and changed in its form. Reiatsu was a manifestated form of reiryoku, which were compiled by external equipment, and created asauchi. Although Hierro was created from Hollow’s reiryoku as well as Bluth.

… _difficult_.

Ichigo shook his head, again focusing on Yoyro.

"Now don't look for reishi inside you, focus on the ones around you, in the air, in the ground, everywhere," Kurosaki said, releasing a little more reyatsu into the air. It would be better to do this in the Society of Souls, but you need to work with what is available. "Got it?"

"Yeah," he replied Jairo slightly and his eyes narrowed. He should not have been exhausted,hapas forces not bad.

“Then try sifting out inactive, static particles. Poststwo movement, as you know their reiraku from Reishi in the body”, Ichigo put his hand under his chin.

Yoyro made a complicated face, frowning and standing for as three minutes. Kurosaki could only grin wider and wider as he tapped his chin with his claw.

And he opened his eyes, falling on his back.

“Holy shit?”.

“Eyes have opened”, Ichigo expressed Yoyro’s emotions.

Yoyro threw a rock at Kurosaki, who was laughing.

"]”You bitch, ji-chan —“ he muttered, cupping his hands to his face.

Ichigo did not mention that normal people after applying the technique, the brain is a little overloaded, and it is completely safe, but still, there are nerves.

Therefore. Kurosaki laughed as he fell off the rock.

…

“I'm still offended, he continued to mutter of Jairo on Ichigo, Kurosaki buried in the back between the two pieces of armor. The wings supported him gently. “I'm _very_ offended, ji-chan”.

"Yes, yes, good luck on the path of revenge," Ichigo snorted. “Mime-San made the rice for dinner. Be grateful to your kaa-san, chiiko, she managed to get him off the wagon”.

Yoyro jumped up, almost reaching the heel on the liver Ichigo. (Glory to the armor, which was designed for more than a five-year-old boy).

“Really?!” he exclaimed. Yoyro grabbed Ichigo even stronger. “Then hurry up! What are you waiting for, ji-chan?!”

Kurosaki pushed off the ground with a grin, activating the hohō. The human body could not withstand shunpō, but the initial technique of steps was easy.

Yoyro laughed, trying to stretch your hands, but Ichigo shushed him, pressing them to his shoulders.

Yoyro snorted, adding, “Okay, okay, you're cool, ji-chan!”

Kurosaki threw back his head and smiled proudly.

“I've always known that”.

Yoyro giggled.

“Well, ‘course”.

…

Okay. The past was _quite_ good.

***

~~The 6th of January~~

At the thirty-first day of his stay in the past, Ichigo stood up himself, not waiting for any of Youro or Mime. As she told him, it was Chiiko's birthday, and although ordinary people, peasants, celebrated only adulthood and minor adulthood, Mime and Ichigo decided to organize a small celebration for Yoiro.

Ichigo entered their tiny house, and saw Mime, covering the still-sleeping Yoyro with the remnants of a cloth, put a finger to her lips, calling for silence.

She smiled, pointing to the table where the cake was. Ichigo showed her how to make the simplest cake in an emergency. He'd done it with his mom before.

“When do we wake Chiiko?” Ichigo whispered and moved closer, hiding his presence.

“Now, mishiranu-san,” Mime smiled, indicating the signal.

Ichigo snorted, looking at the peacefully sniffing little one. For the month Kurosaki got attached to Yoyro, and went to celebrate with him his birthday. Ichigo softened his expression; it was often fierce.

“Tanjoubi omedetou!” they shouted, cupping their hands around their mouths over the ears of Yoyro.

Yoyro jumped up, eyes fluttering, but when he saw Ichigo and Mime smiling, he jumped down from his cot, slipping into his boots on the way.

“Ohayō!” he shouted, throwing his arms around them both as he ran. “Arigato gozaimas, háha, ji-chan—" he laughed, “Arigatō”.

Ichigo, patting Yoyro hair, pulled back.

"I asked the elder to call your friends," Kurosaki snorted. “Eat cake and go to celebrate, he pushed Yoyro in the back, to the table. Come on, come on”. 

Mime was smiling beside him, and Ichigo nudged her too.

"And you with him, Mime-san," he said, leaning against the wall. The woman nodded gratefully as she walked out the door. (It was very dense for a ghost.)

Ichigo exhaled.

Finally, they will spend time with people from their own time, and not with Ichigo. The thought made my heart ache.

…

  
  


"Psst, come here," Ichigo called. Youro, at this point throws the ball with friends, raised an eyebrow.

Kurosaki knew that Joiro don't have to go to him on the first call, but it was a shame. The only reason Ichigo isn't crazy is because of their family, because otherwise... let's just say that seeing his country's ancient past in person every day isn't good for his psyche.

“What is it, ji-chan?” Yoyro asked while ranning, leaping at Ichigo from behind. Kurosaki grunted. It was beginning to look like a pattern.

"I wanted to make a gift by myself," Ichigo said, pulling his hands away. "It's a technique”.

"What's that?" Yoyro got interested and leaned forward a little, “If it's something like reiraku, I'll pass”.

“No, this time without overexertion”, Kurosaki shook his head, already heading in the direction of the forbidden field. “You should like it, it's very beautiful”.

The children of his time liked it, at least. Of course, he never used their own reiatsu, but it's never too late to try.

“Made for children?” dismissive snort from Yoyro.

"No, just a control exercise, only someone brilliant took it into their head to show it to their child, and from there it went," Ichigo explained, turning his head to Yoiro.

"How ingenious, though," Chiiko commented. Ichigo could only nod, hiding another smile.

In general, it turned out to be fascinating to teach a person. Ichigo couldn't handle a dozen of them, but he could handle one. Kurosaki didn't even believe he had the patience.

They stopped in a clearing for their usual activities, and Ichigo, who had stopped hoho, lowered Yoiro to the ground. He was always high after Kurosaki rolled him in the technique of steps all over the parking lot.

Ichigo sat down on a rock, bending over Jairo and held out his hand. (After the appearance of wings, Kurosaki noticed that he now likes high places. This is probably related).

“Look,” he said with a smile, Ichigo took the hand of Jairo in his and skipped reiryoku through them. “Let your reiatsu in the air, materialize her, chiiko”.

Yoyro rolled his eyes, but obeyed. The reiraku challenge exercises still worked. Ichigo looked up at Yoyro with a grin, waiting for change in a skeptical expression.

It's true. Indigo haze appeared from Yoyro’s hands, enveloping his fingers. And disbelief slowly turned to joy.

Charming.

Ichigo smiled and patted Yoiro, who was frozen in admiration.

  
***

  
¹ — phantom (jap)

² — small + child / 小 + 子 (jap)

I wanted to add that the change in Ichigo's address to Yoyro changed from the standard "chiimono", which means just "kiddo" in Japanese to "chiiko", which is actually invented by Ichigo himself.

³ — birds can express affection through purring, singing, squeaking, so no, Ichigo isn’t meowing :)

⁴ — good morning (jap)

⁵ — stranger (jap)

⁶ — The third daughter (jap)

⁷ — goodbye (jap)

⁸ — Happy Birthday (jap)

⁹ — Thank you (polite / jap) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 🎊  
> Leave feedback, please! This is very important for me and my promotion :)
> 
> My twitter: https://mobile.twitter.com/KitsuneHaski  
> Follow meeeeee please


	4. 200-196 BC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little timeskip.  
> (Nope).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my editing in the previous chapters! T_t. Also, fanfic is going on hiatus for a while. For, like, erm, 9 months???

**(4)**

~~The 6th of March~~

Ichigo grabbed the fish from the bottom of the river with his bare hands, not really caring that at least all the fishermen were looking at him. The elder told everyone that he was, like, a Kami messenger, and forbade them to ask questions. Kurosaki was grateful to him.

Yoyro waved to him from the shore, showing thumbs up and a smile stretching on his face. Ichigo tossed the fish into the basket with the others and slung it over his shoulder, walking towards him with a smile.

“Ji-cha-a-an,” Yoyro sang, hopping onto Ichigo's back between the wings and peering into the basket, mumbling thoughtfully. “You caught less today than you did yesterday”.

“Yeah, I didn't get much sleep”, Ichigo admitted, throwing Yoyro off his back with a single flap of his wings and grinning. “I still catch more fish than you do with a fishing rod, though”.

“You're too fast”, Yoyro snortedin a hurt voice, rising and shaking off clothes. “I can't believe I didn't get mad at you for teasing me like that!"

Kurosaki stuck out his tongue — he knew it was childish, but being in the past was amazing, and he was a fifteen-year-old who no one should expect anything "adult" from — and called after him with an inviting wave of his hand.

Youro hurt grunted, but followed, alike.

After three months of living in a) the past and b) with wings, Ichigo could confidently state that he was used to both variables. There were problems, but they managed to get around them with the help of the elder.

He didn't have much contact with the residents of the site, and he didn't need to. Food for him and the family of Jairo are now allowed to collect separately, as the unusual appearance rather repelled. Yoyro constantly reminded him that ‘you and your friends can't be introduced!’, but with Ichigo, he could easily put up with the lack of communication with children.

And he even liked the wings, and the hands could not be used to show emotions. And beautifully — in the new look of Ichigo (he called himself "The Dark Warrior”, but _no one_ will _ever_ know about it), they fit just perfectly.

Although he was still _afraid_ of flying.

The wings worked perfectly, were large enough to support his weight, and there was little chance of misfiring. But— as if this was the last chance to acknowledge their existence. And the possibility of returning home.

Three months is already very long, and no ‘signs from above’ Ichigo did not see.

“And, Yes, Ji-chan”, Yoyro suddenly remembered. “The elder asked you to come in, something about politics. I don't know why you need it, but once he said it,” he threw his hands behind his head, snorting.

“He likes drama,” Ichigo rolled his eyes, snorting. The elder loved to call him for ‘serious conversations’, but in the end, he just complained about life.

Yoyro chuckled, his hands behind his head. It really pissed him off that Ichigo was called by the elder too often. Kurosaki thoughtfully glanced at Yoyro, and mumbled something incomprehensible.

It was necessary to ask the elder not to insist too much. After all— ha. ha — he taught Yoyro.

…

~~The 6th of May~~

“Can you grab one of the tapes, ji-chan?” Yoyro asked, sitting down on a rock next to Ichigo. They continued his control over the spiritual energy, but they could not materialize the tapes.

Yet, because Yoyro definitely _had_ talent.

"Of course," shrugged Ichigo, taking a thin strip from Yoyro. The named stared at him in the highest degree of indignation. “What? I had more practice, and I started out older”.

"Not-important!” Yoyro exclaimed, “It's no use trying to calm me down, I already know all your excuses, ji-chan. I'm more convinced by your tape, actually”.

Ichigo put his hand under his chin with interest and raised his eyebrow. Kurosaki always did this if he didn't understand something, but didn't want to show it. And Jairo knew it.

“Ji-chan!” he was indignant, rushing at Ichigo. “How dare you?!”

“I dare,” Kurosaki grinned, ducking out of the way.

…

Ichigo, falling on the hay — as if he would not have been given a place in the house, but he was too used to it — called the ribbons. He knew that with the manifestation of the Hollow’s powers, his red ribbon had turned a gradient black, but maybe Quincy’s powers had changed something.

Kurosaki in general very quickly got used to the idea that his háha was Quincy. It made little difference other than the extra strength, but then there were a lot more questions. For example—

 _Why_ did she die?

If she was a Quincy, she could have killed a Hollow. And Ichigo couldn't just believe that háha was weak, she just _couldn't_ be weak. Maybe he could see something in his memories—

Ichigo sighed sadly, clutching his ribbon in his fist.

He wasn't even surprised (and fuck it, after moving through time and growing wings).

There was no trace of the white that had been visible on previous versions of the tape. The matte black seemed to absorb the light around it, and sometimes there were glints of red and blue on it. Icida would have had a stroke.

Kurosaki let go of the ribbon with a smile and closed his eyes. The reminder of his friends always calmed him down.

…

~~The 7th of June~~

“Mime-san?” Ichigo knocked on the door. Mime, who had been floating lazily around the room, got to her feet and smiled.

“Yes, mishiranu-san? Yoyro isn't here, if that's what you're after,” Ichigo shook his head, coughing embarrassedly into his fist, and walked out of the doorway.

“I brought the cloth you asked for. The elder allowed me to run down to the Ki[1] site for a couple of hours, and so”, he handed the bright fabrics to the startled Mime.

She closed her eyes, holding back her emotions. The last time the fabric ( _purple_ ) was given to her by her husband. Mime sighed heavily and hugged Ichigo, standing on tiptoe.

“Thank you, mishiranu. I really wanted this fabric,”she smiled.

It took Ichigo a moment to realize, but then he flushed a bright red (almost the same color as the line on his cheek), and muttered, “You're welcome, Mime”.

Or about how they switched to a formal language.

…

~~The 6th of July~~

Ichigo decided to count down the time from the date when he moved to the past, but somehow did not think about it until his time sense reminded him of the proximity of his sixteenth birthday. Kurosaki's memory never failed (at least not recently), so on the sixth of July, he woke up with an extremely nasty feeling of lost time.

His wings had spread out in the night, so that he had to wade through a huge pile to get to his desired freedom. Ichigo sat up and straightened his wings, stretching.

So goooood.

Judging by the way the light fell on his native barn, he woke up at about seven o'clock in the morning. It would be great to have time to walk through the woods, because usually he was distracted by Yoyro, dragging him by the hand to the river or the forbidden field.

Ichigo slowly peered into the shikafusho and put on his shoes, thinking about a possible birthday celebration in the past, and opened the door. Another advantage of the past was clean air. The wings twitched, but Kurosaki mentally shushed them. He wasn't going to fly.

It had been six months since his angelic image had descended on the Kaji parking lot, and Ichigo had gotten used to the idea of being two thousand years away from his birth date (if that's what you can call a breakdown almost every week).

In his depression of being here was suddenly affected in a positive way. Now Kurosaki could feel at least satisfied, and not endlessly reflexive, and did not have to forcibly pull himself out of bed every day.

Zangetsu would be proud of him—

Ichigo hesitated at the thought.

He had never heard of ossan or the Hollow since his arrival in Kaji, but until then he had had no reason to think of anything bad. After all, ossan didn't say much in his present, but—

He never— _disappeared_. Ichigo felt something break in his heart with concern, but he dismissed the thought. After all, where could a part of his soul go? (Only he wasn't born yet.)

Kurosaki scratched his cheek; he no longer cut himself on his claws at least (not always). It was time to wake Mime and prepare breakfast. Get the bad thoughts out of your head!

…

~~The 10th of July~~

“I have a birthday in five days”, Ichigo mused, already in the evening, when he and Mime were playing pseudo-chess.

Yoyro, who was sitting in his mother's lap braiding her hair, jumped up so that he almost hit her on the chin, staring at him in horror. Mime rubbed the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily.

“Why don't you tell us about it earlier?” she asked, desperation in her voice. “Really, why did I find out so late?”

“Yes, it was forgotten in daily business,” shrugged Ichigo, and Yoyro, in response, kicked his leg, having taken down the Board for Shogi. “Chiiko, you little bastard”, Ichigo muttered and grabbed Yoyro’s cheeks.

Mime tapped her chin thoughtfully.

“I'll still think of something to give you, Mishiranu,” she said, holding up her finger. “So I suggest at least to make an approximate list of what you want, you can walk to the parking lot Ta [3], they are quite actively trading”.

“Should I remind you that you're a Yūrei?” Ichigo snorted.

“Ji-chan, not to shift your behaviour on us”, Yoyro rolled his eyes. “You're not the only one we talk to”,

“When was the last time you played with someone your own age, huh? Because I only remember your rejection of their offers —“ Ichigo continued, not giving up. “And Mime doesn't seen by everyone at all”. 

Yoyro is the next elder”, Mime sighed. “It is difficult to refuse such a high-ranking person, so we can allow it”, Ichigo sighed. There was nothing to say to such an argument. “Sooooo— gifts?”

“—can I have red rice[4]?” Ichigo gave up.

…

~~The 15th of July~~

Ichigo woke up with a sense of a trick. Yesterday was the fourteenth, and he knew that Yoyro and Mime don't forget practically nothing. And the sensations did not fail him.

Mime was leaning over him, smiling like an angel, holding a bucket of water that was clearly only from the river. Ichigo only managed to raise a reproachful look at her before he was doused with almost icy water.

“IN THE NAME OF THE FUCKING KAMI,” Kurosaki shouted, jumping up from the hay. “Mime!” his wings were just on fire; their nerves were clearly not spinning with sensory overload.

“You didn't wake up, so I decided to act more forcefully”, Mime put her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes and, flying higher, poked Ichigo in the forehead. “In any case—“

She smiled when the door opened and Yoyro burst into with a cake with a burning candle. Ready to answer her, Ichigo immediately closed his mouth and opened his eyes.

“Happy birthday!” They shouted in unison.

Ichigo's mouth went dry, and he _understood_. He might be stuck in the past, but he was never alone. (Thanks to luck for this meeting at the field). A smile crept over her face.

“Thank you,” he said, and waited for Yoyro to set the cake on the table, then he hugged them impulsively, pulling them to him with his wings. (Suddenly, he could be a tactile person when he wanted to be.)

Yoyro laughed, burying his face in the Ichigo’s feathers. Mime closed her eyes in approval.

And then, Yoyro sneezed. Two pairs of confused eyes stared at him, and he returned them.

“Okay, I think you've had enough of the hugs,” Kurosaki laughed. 

Mime supported him, “Yes. And besides,” she added, “I promised you red rice, mishiranu”.

“Really?" Ichigo couldn’t believe it.

"Of course," Mime nodded, grinning triumphantly. "The elder has connections”.

Ichigo shook his head respectfully. Sometimes the elder reminded him very much of Yama-ji.

…

  
  
Ichigo put his hand under his chin as he sat down on a rock by the river. My eyes were closing, even though it was only about seven o'clock in the evening. Mime panicked when she found out he was sixteen.

Kurosaki forgot about the fact that the age of majority in the past was fourteen for aristocrats — which he wasn't, _thank you_ , chiiko — and sixteen for ordinary people. And he had to go through several ‘rituals’, and he only understood what was happening half the time.

Of course he was tired!

“Ji-chan,” Yoyro said, sitting down next to him, but not so close that he didn't want to hug him. (Yes, damn it, Ichigo had learned his habits in six months of living side by side.)

“I don't want to be in the house, Chiiko”, Ichigo waved his hand, turned to Yoyro and smiled when he almost jumped in fright. He couldn't get used to the glowing eyes. Yoyro exhaled, calming himself.

“I know”, he said, hugging his knees. “I just wanted to sit with you. Háha sometimes is too keen on” Yoyro nodded to himself, staring at the slowly flowing river.

He let out a breath, as if he'd cut himself off at the beginning of the sentence. Yoyro mumbled something, as if deliberating what to say.

And in the end, just, “Thank you,” he said, burrowing into his lap. “You didn't have to do anything for me, but you did, ji-chan. Thanks”.

“I didn't do that much,” Ichigo raised his eyebrow. “In addition to constantly being around and interrupting games with friends”.

“You did”, Yoyro insisted, pointing his finger at Ichigo's chest. (This is a family thing, apparently). “I didn't have any friends before you,” he admitted, rolling his eyes.

Ichigo felt his eyes widen.

“And those children?” he asked.

“Children are playing with other children, even if they are not friends”, Yoyro vaguely waved his hand. “Their parents are jealous because they think that if their child has the ability to see Yūrei, it is necessarily the highest degree of talent, and that I have unfairly passed the elder's heir”.

Ichigo could only say that, “Apparently they're stupid”.

Yoyro gave Ichigo a puzzled stare, but then almost fell from the bench, laugh.

…

~~The 17th of July~~

On this day, Ichigo sent Yoyro away and looked at the wall with a blank look, for almost ten hours. It was the first time since his mother's death that there was no temple nearby — and even the grave itself didn't exist yet — to pray.

Kurosaki realized more than ever that he was— well—

—in the past. Where none of his parents (or even _their_ parents) were born, in a time when not even Gotei-13 was there.

There was an irresistible desire to start cutting again, but, thank Kami, now he has a non-removable armor for ‘self-defense’. Ichigo could only frown deeper than he had ever done since his arrival.

…

~~The 6th of September~~

In the present, he would have been sitting at his desk for a long time, and not chopping wheat, because there are no shops, Ichigo thought, once again brushing his bangs from his forehead. It was never hot for him now — Kurosaki refused to ask questions about his new biology — and the gathering was going faster than the others.

The elder asked for help, and Ichigo shrugged and went to work. Why not help, since he lived here? Yoyro still sulked at it for a couple of days because classes had to be suspended.

Ichigo looked at the scythe that was offered to mow, and sighed. A prehistoric — _literally_ — tool. If only he had something sharper and bigger.

The claws did not fit, although they cut well, it was even more dreary to cut everything with them. He had no other ideas. Ichigo thoughtfully waved his wing, and heard the grass crumble to the ground.

There was a moment of silence as he stared at the grass, then another as Ichigo turned his round eyes to the wing. Kurosaki grinned.

He seems to have found his way out of the situation.

…

~~The 6th of December~~

Yoyro broke into the barn shouting "Snow!" and, damn it, Ichigo must ask himself a prize. He, of course, turned away from the snowball, but he slipped on a frozen puddle, and fell on the snow. And yes, his wings still hated the cold.

Kurosaki snorted and threw in Yoyro a lump of snow. He didn't have a chance to dodge, and he fell down with a cry, buried under a snowdrift.

“It's not fair, Ji-Chan,” Yoyro resentfully said, getting out of his sarcophagus.

“Don't attack in the back,” Ichigo retorted, getting to his feet and brushing off the wet snow on his wings.

“You're a monster, Ji-Chan,” he felt Yoyro say.

Ichigo shuddered as he remembered seeing the same word in Orihime's eyes. Although, when this phrase is said Jairo, it didn't even upset. Ichigo snorted, patting him on the head.

“Of course,” Kurosaki agreed.

(And, of course, Yoyro caught a flu).

***

199 BC

~~The 6th of January~~

Today was the year since Ichigo had been in Kaji, and he suddenly felt happy. More precisely, he felt like he still had a family, just a little different.

At a minimum, Yoyro felt nothing else, except the younger brother, the brain could not perceive. And if there were no problems with the figure of the younger brother, then the attachment to the Mime was frightening. He already _had_ a mother.

Well, as long as this question didn't come up sideways, Ichigo decided to ignore it as well.

Many people thought that Ichigo solved all the problems as soon as they appeared. No, it was just that most problems caught up with him and got in the way, forcing him to solve them (And, of course, his hero complex was such a problem too), but in most cases they just _were_ , poisoning his life.

That was the reason for his perpetually furrowed brows.  
  


…

All these thoughts came to him when Mime forcibly dragged him into the house, sat him down next to a sniffling Yoiro, and shoved tea into his hands, justifying this by saying that it was not appropriate to go almost naked in the cold.

The care was pleasant, of course, but suddenly the word ‘kaa-san’ came to mind, once again drove Ichigo into an existential crisis.

…

~~The 7th of January~~

“You're seven now,” Ichigo sighed heavily and deeply, cupping his hands to his face. Yoyro innocent shrugged his shoulders, not even squinting his eyes at the burning statue. The acting game developed. “Now, would you care to explain to me how you can behave the same way you did when I first appeared?”

“How did I behave?” Yoyro asked innocently. We play the holy naivete, then.

“I will remind you that our truly joyful meeting took place on the _forbidden_ field”, Ichigo lowered his hands at the corner of ninety, also not bothering to extinguish the statue.

“How did you even remember that, ji-chan?!” Yoyro cried, spreading his arms out to the sides. He looked really startled.

Ichigo kept to himself the phrase ‘I have a library of memories in my inner world, and believe me, _this_ scene will soon be in my nightmares’, and simply replied, “Unlike Chiiko alone, the fire didn't burn through my memory”.

Before Yoyro had to say something, a burning statue was finally noticed and rushed immediately to call people to extinguish it. 

Ichigo hissed, worse than a snake, “I'm not done with you yet, and Mime won't be too happy when I tell her,” Yoyro shrugged, sighing guiltily.

“But we'll have fish soup for dinner?” he asked.

“Of course,” Ichigo nodded. To refuse tasty food for the shenanigans of Yoyro was at least silly.

…

~~The 15th of July~~

The seventeenth birthday was even more fun than the previous one, at least because Ichigo stopped waiting for the return to the present completely and decided to break away.

He returns? Great! He does not? Well, okay, he is completely charged with reiatsu, and he can live up until his time? He’ll live, even if he does not look like the fifteen years old during which he disappeared.

The holiday was about the same as last year, only the elder also came, grumbling something about old age and that they forgot to invite him to the holidays.

Mime gave him a hair band. Ichigo asked her back in March, and then told her how it was done. It fit perfectly, black, with red embroidery. (Kurosaki almost called her ‘kaa-san’ again, and again got a little reality crisis.)

The elder knowingly handed out a bottle of sake, and Ichigo wanted to protest that he was still underage, but he remembered that by the standards of ancient Japan, he was just the same.

And Jairo tied up a ‘happy birthday!’ from his reiraku and it was the best, according to Kurosaki, present he could do.

(Ichigo didn't drink sake on principle. —let it lie down until his twenty-first birthday).

…

~~The 17th of July~~

Ichigo swallowed, leaning over the peculiar shrine he had assembled from the stones. He didn't want to spend the whole day by the river, where nothing had happened yet, so he decided that this would make it better.

Now… he felt a spiral in his stomach when he looked at this tower, because it was clear that it was literally a sanctuary for no one. Kurosaki hastily prayed and turned to leave, but paused for a moment to leave the flowers he had collected on the stones.

He may have been in the past, but his mother was his, and even if she wasn't dead or born yet, she deserved respect.

…

~~The 3rd of December~~

“It's snowing!” Yoyro ran into the barn with an already prepared snowball, but all of a sudden there was nobody there. He chuckled. “How is it that I even woke up early—“

Ichigo leaned over the roof, throwing a mountain of snow into the doorway, laughing. Hanging to the top with your feet turned out to be convenient, when there were balancing wings and an iron vestibular apparatus attached to them.

Yoyro croaked, admitting defeat.

“This is still unfairly easy for you, ji-chan —“ he only grumbled later, when Mime and Ichigo were freezing Yoyro out to keep him from getting sick like last year.

Kurosaki just grinned. He has a long time to grow up to Ichigo with his experience of fighting three opponents in a row in a snow fight.

***

198 BC

~~The 6th of January~~

It was the third year since Ichigo had arrived in Kaji, and he could sadly say that this date was beginning to lose its festive significance for him, because he couldn't bring himself to worry.

If he used to have excitement in the style of, ‘how is everyone without me?’ now he realized that since he is in the past, time is only flowing for him. And why think about it if tomorrow is a more important date?

Birthday he prepared to celebrate in a big way.

…

~~The 7th of January~~

“MIME!” Ichigo burst into the house, a little steaming, with burning eyes (and more), his wings flapping excitedly. “I did it! It normally exploded!”

Yūrei pressed her finger to her lips, pulling him back out into the street and pinning him against the wall with a face that asked, “will it really be like you described?”

Kurosaki nodded, breaking into a completely uncharacteristic idiotic smile. He did it! From memory, even from the time when his father showed him as a child!

Mime's eyes widened, and she, too, smiled foolishly. If they succeed, the eighth birthday for Yoyro will become his favorite.

“Go to the river, I'll Wake Yoyro”, Mime interested and kicked Ichigo in the back. “I'll tell him that you're eat— is everything ready?”

“Yes, yes, everything is ready, you can start it right now—“

“Not now! I'll scream when you have to blow it up”.

“Yeah,” Ichigo nodded, still a little shocked at the fact that it had worked out.

…

“Háha, what are you doing up so early, huh?” Yoyro rubbed his red eyes from lack of sleep. “At least let me sleep on my birthday.”

Instead of answering, the agitated Mime shouted into the forest, “Come on!”

A small white dot shot up from the trees.

A few seconds later, an explosion thundered in the sky, exploding into hundreds of fiery sparks. And then the second one appeared.

“This is the firework, my birthday present to Mishiranu and me,” Mime said enthusiastically, hugging the mesmerized Yoyro from behind.

“ _Happy birthday to you_ , Yoyro”.

He sniffed when he saw Ichigo running towards him.

“Thank you.” he said.

…

…  
  


~~The 15th of July~~

The seventeenth birthday was not greeted with a cake, but the elder brought them Chinese Oolong, and Mime made sugar cookies. Ichigo liked it, it turned out family-like somehow.

(Yoyro knocked tea on him).

…

~~The 16th of July~~

Ichigo straightened the fabric on the sleeping Yoyro and smiled softly at him, turning to Mime. She placed the tea in front of him, hovering about ten centimeters off the floor.

(Since last night, the elder had promised them supplies.)

Mime suddenly shook her head, complaining, “Relations between our tribes are deteriorating,” she sighed. “My husband was one of them, and our wedding was a kind of peace treat, but his death destroyed the balance. I'm afraid that they can pick up Yoyro,” she stirred the tea with a spoon.

Ichigo bit his lip, not knowing what to say to her, but the words came out of his mouth, “It will be alright, kaa-san”.

 **Bam**.

Ichigo felt something inside him collapse as he said the word. Kurosaki's wings dropped, his eyes widened, and his heart thundered in his chest like a tractor.

 **Bam**.

Mime looked at him with quiet joy, only hugging him.

…

~~The 17th of July~~

“I called her kaa-san," Ichigo said, falling down beside the grave, staring at his trembling hands. “I called her kaa-san —“ he swallowed.

He felt guilty, but he didn't feel that way when the reference came out of his mouth to Urahara. Because— because—

Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and squeezed his temples, moaning something unintelligible. He couldn't just deny it when he ended up snapping—

“Sorry, háha,” Kurosaki leaned against a rock, clutching the grass in his hand. “I'm sorry”.

He will. He will call Mime kaa-san, even if it causes guilt, because it is the— _right_ thing to do. It just feels _right_.

***

1 - tree (jap)

2 - old man (address) (jap)

3 - field (jap)

4 - red rice is traditionally prepared for Japanese holidays (including New Year, birthday, etc)

**Author's Note:**

> Stuff for you to follow to know more sbout this fic :)  
> [Dashboard](https://www.pinterest.pt/krumonlame/my-fics-dashboards/angel/)  
> [ • ]  
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/31tux7sQykYRBLRmjRxclT?si=hJxrGp4WRzGEVw-LC6YvQw)


End file.
